


Ghosts of the Past

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: In which Gideon can talk to ghosts. Specifically, Miranda's ghost, and she still has a lot to say. A series of unrelated oneshots.





	1. Abandonment

“This is fucking abandonment.”

“Teeny!” Ronnie looked vaguely horrified at the teenager’s crass use of language. He spied his roommate’s face out of the corner of his eye. It was clear Jonas thought it was hilarious. “You can’t use that kind of language. What would your mother say?”

Martina shrugged. “It’s still true.”

Jonas ruffled her hair and hugged her which she tried to squirm out of. “You’re gonna miss us, aren’t you?”

“Not my fault you had to pick a college thousands of miles away.”

“It’s granddad’s alma mater,” Ronnie said proudly. “It’s the best for-“

“Science and engineering. I know, I know.” She sighed loudly and gave them a glum look. “Who am I supposed to hang out with now?”

“What about those new kids? The twins?”

Teeny snorted. “More like tornado twins. They talk so fast I can’t even get a word in.”

“Impressive,” said Ronnie. He held his hands up in surrender at her glare. “Sorry. Look, we’ll be home for Thanksgiving. And Christmas.”

“Four fucking months!”

“Language!”

All three of them startled as Gideon walked into the room.

“You’ve said worse!”

“I’m a bloody adult.”

“And the shortest one in this room,” Teeny muttered.

If looks could kill, the young woman would be nothing but a pile of ash on the floor. Despite her brave words, she still ducked behind her pseudo brothers and hid from their godmother.

Gideon shook her head. “All if you are nothing but trouble.”

“Hey, I’m the good one!” Ronnie protested. He was always an accessory after the fact. It had been Jonas’ idea to go on a joyride. Not his!

“You still love us, Gigi,” said Jonas.

“On occasion. Now, stop trying to butter me up. You know my favourite is whichever one of you gives me chocolate and calls me tall. Oh, speaking of which.” She dug into her purse and pulled out goodie bags for the both of them, filled with chocolates and candies. “Care packages.”

“Where’s mine?” demanded Teeny.

Gideon turned her attention to her and Jonas and Ronnie quickly moved away. Neither wanted to be in her line of fire.

“You were not supposed to be here. You bloody stowed away in the trunk of the car. You are lucky there were no checkpoints that thought we were kidnappers! And doubly lucky I was able to calm your father down and not call the police brigade to look for you!”

Teeny winced. “Sorry, Giddy.”

“Mmhmm. Now, your grandfather is still talking your mother’s ear off about his good old days here,” Gideon said to Ronnie.

“I think he’s still miffed she chose the rival school,” said Ronnie.

“As long as Martin isn’t bothering me about how much the quad has changed I don’t really give a damn.”

“And dad?” asked Jonas.

Gideon gave him a sad smile. “Still crying in the car. He’ll miss you terribly. Oh, and here’s your mother.” Gideon pulled out a framed picture of Miranda from her purse. “Keep her on the desk so she can make sure you study. I’m hoping this means her ghost will annoy you instead. Honestly, Jonas, you’re lucky you can’t hear her. She nags so much!”

“Yay.” Jonas took the picture and touched the picture reverently.

“My boys.” Gideon squeezed their hands. “Right, we’re off. Be good, study hard, try not to get arrested more than twice a semester. If you wake me up at two in the morning again, a lifetime in prison will be a fucking dream, understood?”

“Yes, Gigi.”

“Got it, Gids.”

Both the boys hugged and kissed her cheek, quickly engulfing her with their sheer height. Martina still pouted and crossed her arms. They hugged her next.

“Just four months. That’s twelve weeks,” Ronnie whispered.

“Wonder if dad will get me a dog. I mean, I’m gonna be lonely now.”

“You work that angle, Teeny. Get a golden retriever for us to visit for Thanksgiving,” said Jonas.

Gideon cleared her throat. “Come on. Let’s go. March, young lady.”

Teeny sighed and followed her godmother out of the room. Gideon gave both boys a teary smile and blew them a kiss.

“Fucking abandonment,” Teeny repeated miserably.

Gideon put a comforting arm around her. “Yeah, it fucking is.”


	2. Ghost Begone

“Oh, blow in his ear. He likes that.”

“Go away,” Gideon muttered.

“I’m just trying to help.”

Gideon huffed and sat up, glaring at the apparition in front of her. Miranda shrugged innocently.

Rip sat up with her, frowning about their kissing ending. “What’s wrong?”

“Your wife is being annoying.”

“Ex-wife. Honestly, I’m dead. That ends the marriage pretty quickly,” Miranda said.

“Can you not go be dead somewhere else? Go see what Jonas is doing!”

“I did. He’s just lying about listening to music.”

“He’s supposed to be doing his homework!”

“This is so much more fun.” Miranda floated right up to her, looking into Gideon’s eyes.

Gideon turned to Rip. “Your wife is a voyeur.”

“And you’re an exhibitionist,” he quipped. “Made for each other.”

“I was just trying to give you tips,” Miranda insisted.

“No tips! I can figure this out on my own!”

“It took you five bloody years after my death to finally tell Rip you liked him! You wouldn’t have done it without me!”

“I was trying to be respectful! Who shacks up with their widowed best friend right away?”

“You can when the wife in question tells you to.” Miranda leaned in, almost brushing her lips against Gideon’s. It felt like a cold breeze and made Gideon’s cheeks turn pink.

Rip huffed. “For goodness sake, tell her to stop flirting with you! You’re my girlfriend, not hers!”

“We really do need boundaries,” Gideon said.

“How about I have you Monday through Friday and Rip has you Saturday and Sunday?”

“Don’t you want Rip at some point too?” Gideon asked with a frown.

“I was married to him for ten years. I want something different now.”

Gideon looked away guiltily. Rip shook his head fondly. “She said no, didn’t she?”

“Um…”

“Vixen. She wants you all to herself. You can’t have her!” Rip pulled Gideon in for another kiss.

Miranda hovered over Gideon as she watched them. “Do you two want to move to the bedroom? I mean there’s only so many positions you can try on the couch. Don’t you want to be more adventurous?”

Gideon groaned. One would think being haunted by your boyfriend’s ex would be more vindictive, not giving sex advice!


End file.
